Jasper and Bella's love
by KalaMarie2012
Summary: will Jasper and Bella love each other or will they realize that it is for the best if they stay away from each other? Jasper/Bella Some Jasper/Alice and some Bella/Edward Lemon in later chapters!
1. The Truth

**Jasper and Bell's love**

**_Chapter 1-The Truth_**

**JasperPOV**

"Bella"  
"What Jasper?" "Do you want to go for a walk"  
"Sure." She said as she had questions in her eyes.

We went down to he river where no one could hear us. I walked ahead of her and she sped up a little to keep up with me. "Jasper slow down, I am not a vampire yet"  
"Sorry." I said in a mid tone.  
"Jasper what is wrong?" She said as she grabbed my arm.  
"Nothing, just wait Bella"  
"Wait for what"  
"You'll see"  
"OK, but if I don't like it, it is your fault." She said as she let go of my arm. "Bella close your eyes." "Why?" "Because I said so"  
"Fine." I turned around to see that she did and I grabbed her arm. "Jasper, don't grab so hard." she said as I realized she was in pain.  
"Bella I am really sorry"  
"It is OK, now lets moving"  
"OK, don't get pushy." I said as we laughed.  
"Are we there yet"  
"Not yet, but almost"  
"Jasper"  
"Open your eyes Bella." She opened her eyes to see my favorite place. It was the farthest bank in the river. It is where the river and the moon meet. "Jasper it is beautiful"  
"I found it that night on your 18th birthday"  
"Oh, Please don't remind me about that birthday, It is one I want to forget"  
"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't want it to be a bad memory"  
"No, it is OK"  
"No, Bella, the reason I brought you here, is to tell you something"  
"Shoot." She said as she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes "Well, I know that you love Edward, and I know that I love Alice, But I love you more"  
"Jasper, I don't know what to say." She was starting to cry.  
"Bella, please don't be sad"  
"But, Jasper, you said you love me, so now that makes three people that love me. I can't take it anymore"  
"Bella, I won't interfear with you and Edward. I promise"  
"Jasper, the reason I said that is because I love you too"  
"Really?" I said as I was in shock that she just said that she loved me too.  
"Yes, Jasper I do love you"  
"So, where does this put you and Edward"  
"I don't know, but I don't love him as much as I love you"  
"Bella Kiss me." I said as I came closer.

BellaPOV

"Bella Kiss me." He said as he came closer. I took a step forward. Our lips met and I locked my arm around it neck. His tongue traced my bottom lip, as begging for entrance. I let him in and our tougnes fought for dominance. I had to pull away for air, but his lips never left my skin, they moved to my neck. when I got my breath back, I pulled his chin back up so I could kiss his lips. I jumped up and locked my legs around his waist. I never went this far with Edward, he always stopped me. Jasper layed me on the bank, and his hands went to the brim of my shirt. Then is cell rang and made me jump.

"Hi, Alice"  
"Hi Jazzy, what is talking you so long"  
"Oh, I got caught in traffic, I will be there shortly"  
"ok, Babe see you later." She said cheerfully.  
"Bye." After he hung up he said I needed to go home and put my clothes in the washer and take a shower, because I smelled of him.

**A/N Don't kill me if I don't post very often b/c I have very slow Internet and it really sucks So review and I will post faster.**


	2. Why Me

Jasper and Bell's love

Chapter 2 Why Me?  
EdwardsPOV "Bella, you there"  
"Yeah, I'm in the shower." She said as I walked up stairs. "Bella, can I come in"  
"Yes"  
"Okay." I said as I got undressed.  
"OMG, Edward your hands are colder than normal." She said as I pulled her close to my body.  
"Well, what do you expet, I am a vampire"  
"Yeah, I know." She said as she turned around. Then she hopped out of the shower for a second, and then I heard her lock the door. "Bella. what are you doing"  
"Locking the door, I don't want Charlie to come in and see you here"  
"Oh, I see." I said as she jumped back in to the shower. Then she rapped her arm aroung my waist.  
"Bella, are you sure you want to do that in here"  
"Yes,I am." she said as she dropped to her knees. She started to suck all the way up my shaft. I was moaning. I heard Charlie pull in the driveway, and I had to get Bella to stopl, but I didn't know how. "Bella...You-" she cut me off by jumping up and kissing me.  
"What now Edward, I just got started"  
"Bella, Charlie is home"  
"Shit"  
"Its ok, I will get dressed and wait for you in your room"  
"Edward"  
"Yes bella"  
"We need to talk later, if that is ok"  
"Yes it is." I said as I got out of the shower and dried my self very fast, then I threw my clothes on and quickly, but quietly went to her room. I heard her get out of the shower and then she went down staris and told Charlie that she wass going to bed. Before she came up she called someone, but I did not listen.

BellasPOV 


	3. Gone For The Weekend

Jasper and Bella's Love

Chapter 3

Gone For The Weekend

Bella's POV

When I told Charlie that I was going to bed, and He said ok. When I got up in my room I didn't see Edward, I saw Jasper.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Jasper, what do you want"

"I... well... I wanted to tell you that I am going to tell Alice and then I think that you should tell Edward"

"Jasper I... I love you and you know it, but I am not ready to tell him"

"Bella, you really need to, or else he will find out one of these times and he will be really pissed"

"Jasper, where is Edward anyways?" I said trying to change the subject.

"He had to go home and told me to come over and tell you that he is going hunting for the weekend, with the family. He asked me if I wanted to go and I said no, so he told me to come and get you and take you back to the house"

"Is Alice going to call Charlie?" I asked before I heard Charlie calling me down staris.

"Jasper, I will be right back"

"Ok." He said as I walked down staris to see what Charlie wanted.

"Bella, Alice just called and said that she wanted to spend the weekend with you and said to come over soon"

"How soon"

"Like now"

"Ok, I will go and get packed and leave. Love ya Charlie and see you monday"

"Ok bye Bells." He said as I walked back up the staris. Jasper was still in my room and I walked to my closet and got out my duffle bag. I packed enough clothes for the weekend, and I walked down staries. I told Charlie good night and walked out to my truck. I found Jasper waiting for me there.

"Hey Jasper"

"Hey Bella, you ready to go"

"Yes I am"

"Ok, lets go"

"Is anybody at the house"

"No, they already left"

"Ok, when we got there whose room am I staying in"  
"Edward's." He said grimly

"Okay." We did not say another word for the trip there. I was feeling kinda good that I could spend time with Jasper and not worry about anybody else. When we got there, I went strait to Edward's room and got unpacked. I heard Jasper turn his music on. I finaly decided that I was going to take a shower. So I got my bag of toiltries, and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and pulled off my clothes. I had to go back to Edwards room because I forgot my Pjs. I walked back to his room, and I still heard Jasper's music on. I went in to the room and got my Pjs. I walked back and right before I got to the bathroom my towel dropped to the floor. I turned to see Jasper in the hallway.

"Jasper"

"Bella, I'm sorry"

"No its ok."

I said right before his lips crashed to mine. I was pushed up against the door to the bathroom. I twisted it open and we walked in. He stripped his clothes off and I opened the shower door. He pushed me inside. He grabbed the bodywash, and started to wash me. He got to my breasts and rubbed them. I moaned, and jumped up in to his embrace. He kissed along my neck. I moved down his body a little and he gasped when I kissed his member.


End file.
